Little Mermaid Layla
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Layla is one of King Saladin's youngest daughters, but when she meets Nabu what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Treasure Hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Treasure Hunting**

**Once upon a time in a faraway land within an undersea kingdom, there lived a kindhearted king named Saladin with his seven daughters.**

**King Saladin's seven daughters' names were Stella, Flora, Musa, Mirta, Bloom, Tecna, & Layla.**

**King Saladin also had his royal guards, Sky, Brandon, Helia, & Riven at the ready to protect the Royal Family from any and all danger.**

**Tecna & Layla, the two youngest sisters were the most alike because they both had secretly fallen in love with princes from the human world above.**

**Tecna like Layla loved to collect foreign human objects, unlike Layla & the rest of her family however, Tecna knew the human names for these funny foreign objects as well as their uses.**

**"Hey Tecna," Layla exclaimed. "look at what I found!"**

**Tecna swam over to Layla's location, "What did you find?" she asked Layla.**

**"I don't know what this widget is Tecna," Layla told her sister. "I was hoping that you would know."**

**Tecna looked at what Layla was holding within her hands, "I don't believe what you had just found here Layla!" she exclaimed.**

**"What is it Tecna," Layla asked. "tell me what I had just discovered!"**

**"You have just found a music box! Humans use these for beautiful decorations as well as for their harmonious music," Tecna explained to Layla before realizing what she herself had forgotten. "music! Oh no! The concert that Helia had conducted is today! You & I are **_**so**_** late Layla! Father is going to beach us for sure!"**

**"Hurry, let's get the music box to our secret grotto," Layla said to Tecna. "**_**then**_** we can apologize to Father about ruining the concert!"**

**When they got to their secret grotto, Tecna was so disappointed in what she had found while she & Layla were exploring in the sunken ship, **_**Oh no! I cannot show Layla that I had found another fork! She looks up to me! I seriously do not wish to let her down.**_** Tecna thought sourly.**

**Tecna then put the fork with the other silverware she found in the silverware holder she had found.**


	2. The Music Box

**The Music Box **

**Layla then turned her attention to her older sister, "What did you find while we were exploring today Tecna?" she asked.**

**Tecna yawned jadedly, "All I found today wasn't even a treasure, we've already got so much silverware in this grotto that I don't even know what to do with it anymore!" Tecna said to Layla sighing wearily.**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Layla said. "you will find something **_**better**_** than food thingamajigers."**

**"**_**Silverware**_**," Tecna corrected Layla irritably. "and do you really think so?"**

**"I don't just think so... I know so." Layla said to Tecna as they left their secret grotto.**

**"Thank you Layla." Tecna said.**

**"Anytime." Layla said to Tecna.**

**Unknowingly to either one of the merprincesses, the evil sea sorcerer, a merman named Valtor was watching them returning home.**

**"Tecna... you are too beautiful for words," Valtor sighed while listening to Tecna singing merrily of love as she & Layla made their way back home to the royal palace. "oh how I would do **_**anything**_** to have you as my bride... and your younger sister, Layla may in fact be the key to me obtaining your hand in matrimony."**

**Up on the surface world, Prince Nabu was daydreaming about the girl he would someday marry.**

**"Hey there Nabu," Nabu's brother, Timmy greeted him warmly. "what are you doing?"**


	3. A Forbidden Love

**A Forbidden Love**

**"Simply looking out to the ocean for the girl I want to someday marry, I will know her when I see her face as well as hear her special song... you remember... like when you heard Tecna's harmonious singing then saw her emerging from the beautiful sea that is the same color as her eyes wearing a stunning coral pink gown walking gracefully up to you from the depths of the blue ocean... remember that moment?" Nabu asked Timmy.**

**"Yes I do." Timmy answered Nabu sighing with love while thinking of his sweet Tecna.**

**"Well... **_**that**_** is the way that I would like to feel when I meet her... when I find her... when I find the girl of my dreams!" Nabu said to Timmy with fierce determination in his voice.**

**"Okay okay," Timmy said. "I will simply just leave you alone!"**

**"No no Timmy... it is all right," Valtor heard Nabu say. "I would **_**so**_** totally like it if you would stay by my side."**

**Now through his crystal ball, Valtor could see Prince Nabu stretching, yawning, then finally closing his eyes in preparation to hear his dream girl singing to him as well as seeing her sweet angelic face in his dreams.**

**"What a delightful surprise! Saladin's two headstrong lovestruck daughters will be the perfect tool for my little plan to seize control of the kingdom," Valtor chuckled. "although it will be such a shame that poor sweet Tecna will **_**never**_** fall in love with her human prince! Icy, Darcy, & Stormy Trix!"**

**Three young mermaids swam up to Valtor.**

**"What is it Master," Icy, Darcy, & Stormy asked Valtor at once. "whatever you need, we shall do it for you!"**

**"Glad to hear it Trix," Valtor said to Icy, Darcy, & Stormy. "because I would like all of you to burn down a ship."**

**"We're on it." Icy, Darcy, & Stormy said to Valtor ready to carry out his orders.**


	4. The Rage Of The Merking

**The** **Rage Of The Merking**

**Back at King Saladin's royal palace, Princesses Tecna & Layla were in for an earful of yelling from their father as well as from Helia.**

**"YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN CARELESS!" Saladin scolded Layla & Tecna.**

**"FULL ON CARELESS!" Helia said angrily agreeing with the merking.**

**"But it wasn't our fault!" Layla protested to her father.**

**"that's right," Tecna protested logically. "we were just having fun like all kids do!"**

**"And I know what the princesses were doing... your majesty." Riven told King Saladin seriously.**

**After Riven had told the truth about Layla & Tecna's secret grotto, King Saladin went to the grotto and smashed all the work that both Tecna & Layla had put into their human odds and ends collection with his trident until there was nothing left of it.**

**"Daddy," Layla sobbed. "**_**why**_** have you done this!"**

**"Because Layla," King Saladin said sternly. "this is the **_**only**_** way that I will ever get through to both you & Tecna!"**

**"But you don't even know Nabu the way my heart and..." Layla began.**

**"Know him... **_**know him**_**," King Saladin said to Layla. "I do not have to necessarily know him to know that he & others like him are fish eaters!"**

**"Daddy, you're wrong about Nabu," Layla screamed as Tecna entered the grotto with something hidden in her hands for Layla. "because I **_**love**_** him!"**

**"No!" the merking shouted leaving the grotto at once in anger.**


	5. Layla's Big Mistake

**Layla's Big Mistake**

**Tecna opened her hand once their father had left the grotto and placed a tiny gold ring with a pink diamond on it upon the ring finger of Layla's right hand.**

**"What is this for?" Layla asked Tecna.**

**"That ring was what I used to transform from mermaid to human temporarily," Tecna said to Layla gently. "and now, my old gold ring belongs within your capible hands... but here is the deal, do **_**not**_** ever let this ring fall into the wrong hands."**

**"I promise you... I won't let the ring out of my sight!" Layla vowed to Tecna.**

**However, unknowing to either Layla or Tecna at this point in time, Icy, Darcy & Stormy were watching them.**

**To be more specific, the Trix were watching Layla because they knew that Valtor wanted Tecna's hand in marriage and they also knew that Valtor wanted to help Layla get what she herself wanted, her prince, her Nabu.**

**The evil Trix saw Layla by her now damaged music box as well as heard her pathetic weeping over Nabu.**

**Once Layla & Tecna appeared at the entrance to Valtor's cave, Valtor offered Layla a potion which would transform her into a human woman three whole days in exchange for Tecna marrying him.**

**"**_**Never**_** Valtor! Do you hear me," Tecna said courageously. "I will never marry you even if you were the last wizard on the planet Earth!"**

**"Oh," Valtor said to Tecna. "I love my women feisty!"**

**"Well **_**I**_** am one woman that **_**you**_** can't have," Tecna said to Valtor stubornly. "I am going all the way to the World of Skies with my sister!"**

_**We shall very soon see about that.**_** Valtor thought secretly disguising himself as one of Prince Nabu's royal musicians with the ring that Layla had to give to him, the very same ring that Tecna had given to Layla as well as followed Tecna & Layla.**

**Tecna used her gold necklace with a soft purple sapphire within its center to transform into her human form now wearing an amethyst purple gown to wear to dinner.**


	6. The Final Battle! Happily Ever After

**The Final Battle! Happily Ever After**

**Tecna was helping Layla dress in human clothes for the very first time due to the fact that Layla had no experience in human customs as well as fashion sense.**

**Tecna & Layla arrived in the dining room where Tecna guided Layla's hand to Nabu's in introduction due to the fact that Layla had to give her eyesight to Valtor as fair payment for turning her human.**

**That night just before bedtime, Tecna had told Timmy what the sneaky wizard had planned to do with the sightless Layla.**

**"We had better make sure that that monster from the deep doesn't get his hold upon you, I love you just as much as my brother, Nabu loves your sister, Layla." Timmy said whispering gently to Tecna **_**finally**_** kissing her romantically upon her lips. **

**"Oh yes... we had better." Tecna agreed with Timmy.**

**It was on the first day that Timmy & Tecna went along into town with Nabu & Layla to go shopping then to go dancing afterwards.**

**Upon the night of the second day, Nabu took Layla out for a lagoon side picnic, Tecna & Timmy accompanied them, and Timmy pulled out his viola as he began to play, Layla had begun to sing.**

**When Nabu began to kiss Layla, the Trix pulled him into the lagoon thus making him let go of the blind Layla's hand.**

**"Nabu! Are you okay!" Layla exclaimed in tremendous fright.**

**"Oh sure I am fine," Nabu said sarcastically while grabbing Layla's hand & pulling himself up. "just dandy!"**

**It was on the third & final day that Nabu's lips were too late to meet Layla's that Valtor finally grabbed Layla and took her back under the depths of the ocean with him as Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu prepared to fight the sea sorcerer.**

**The battle lasted for months until at last, Valtor was **_**finally**_** killed.**

**As for King Saladin, it was hard for him to let his very youngest go & marry a human, but then again, Timmy was now a merman & happily married to Tecna, Layla would always remain human happily with Nabu by her side after they too had married.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
